Unusual Way
by TheAnomally
Summary: A little song fic of sorts with Janto...ever since I heard this song I had this idea in my head. Today while listening to the song being sung by John Barrowman the whole thing just came out.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one. The Song is "Unusual Way" Composed by Maury Yeston. I was listening it today being sung by John Barrowman and I couldn't resist writing a little Torchwood or rather mainly Janto songfic...mainly siting scenes from the show that go along with the lyrics of the song...complete with dialog from the show...I was working from memory so I hope the dialog is close. ENJOY!

 _"_ _In a very Unusual Way, one time I needed you."_

Jack felt old, maybe the rift was adversely affecting him tonight; the routine Weevil hunt had gone array. This weevil was strong, and Jack was getting his butt handed to him; he cried out as the weevil's fangs found his neck and shoulder. No matter what move he made he could not seem to get the upper hand in this scuffle.

Suddenly another person joined the fray, giving Jack an opening he needed. When the alien was subdued Jack looked at his helper; it was a pretty good looking male of average height. Jack thanked him for the assist, but then drew back as the other man tried to check his wound which had healed.

"And you are?" Jack asked trying to get off the subject of his fast healing.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." The other man answered. "It's a weevil, isn't it?" he inquired even though he already knew.

"Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said and pulled the weevil up and over his shoulders. "Thanks for the assistance" He said and turned away.

Jack walked away but he was going to investigate this man who seemed to know more than he should. The other members of Torchwood Cardiff were not prone to loose lips, and there were no retired members, so how did this innocuous man know about Weevils?

Ianto nodded. "Anytime." Ianto called out to Jack. "By the way, love the coat." He said.

Jack couldn't help but smile; he certainly did love his greatcoat.

 _"_ _In a very Unusual Way, you were my friend."_

"And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time." Jack said.

Ianto nodded his head at Gwen. "I try my best."

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack added and smiled playfully.

Ianto did a small eye roll as the Capt. swept by. "Careful Sir, that's harassment."

Jack smile got wider; Ianto was a champ of the witty comebacks. Jack liked being around Ianto the man was smart, a pleasure to listen to, he made an exquisite cup of coffee, and he did look good in his suits. Jack hated that Ianto chose to spend much of his time in the hub's archives, but the information he found had been so valuable.

 _"_ _Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour, but somehow it will never end."_

Jack was getting tired of seeing people die, or in this case rise from the dead, only to die again. Ianto stood on one side of the body filling out paperwork.

Jack moved to the other side of the slab. "Thanks for doing this."

"Part of my job, sir." Ianto said nonchalantly.

Jack knew he should be feeling sad, but at that moment, in the present of that delectable accent he felt his troubles melting away.

Chastising his budding amorous feelings, "No, I should be doing it, but ... One day, we're going to run out of space …"

The wall of cases before them was filled with bodies of former Torchwood agents, not many of them were empty.

"If you're interested ... I've still got that stopwatch." Ianto said interrupting Jack.

Jack looked up over the body that was between them. "So?"

"Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." Ianto stated with a straight face.

Jack smiled, "Oh Yea…" god he loved it when Ianto was being cheeky. "I can think of a few."

"There's quite a list." Ianto commented.

Jack was now very aroused. "I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten."

Ianto took out the stop watch and hit the top button starting it. "That's ten minutes ..." He starts the stopwatch. "... and counting…."

Ianto was good like that, he always seemed to know what to say to cheer him up. After a rocky start, the pair had become closer but why was still a mystery to both. Jack would always say it was because of his pheromones. Ianto had fallen hard, but he did not chalk it up to Jack's body chemistry, there was a depth and a sadness to the man that few could see. Ianto preferred playful happy Jack over morose and brooding Capt. Harkness.

 _"_ _In a very Unusual Way, I think I'm in love with you."_

Jack had just up and left everyone to travel around time and space with the Doctor. When he had comeback everyone but Gwen kept him at arm's length. He couldn't blame them, he had just left, no note, no warning, just hopped into the Tardis and was gone.

"I found my doctor." Jack said to Owen.

Owen rolled his eyes, not really caring. "Did he fix you?"

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." Harkness joked trying to cut the tension.

Ianto finally spoke up "Are you going back to him?"

"I came back for you." Jack said looking at the Welshman.

Ianto was not impressed by that response; he only nodded in response. Jack knew he was in the dog house since Ianto had started calling him 'Sir' again and only speaking to him when spoken to. Jack sighed knowing they had to find John Hart, but alone with Ianto he could not help himself.

"Oh, yeah! Loving that office-y feel! I always get excited in these places. To me, they're exotic. Office romances ... photocopying your butt ..." He looked at Ianto who was looking under desks and in cabinates. "well, maybe not your butt, although as we're here, why don't we ..." Jack continued trying to get a response.

Ianto was not in the mood; he was still mad at Jack. He slammed his hands down on the desk. "The rift was active at these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof."

"How are you, Ianto?" He stuttered over the words for once in his life Jack felt nervous.

His response held no emotion. "All the better for having you back, sir ..."

"Can we maybe drop the sir, now?" That damnable sir, that word was like a knife. "While I was away, I was thinking ... maybe we could, you know, when this is all done ... dinner? A movie?" Jack wanted to tell Ianto what he experienced with the Doctor, but he couldn't.

Jack faced a future where everyone was dead, it was a miserable future. He had though he wanted to be with the Doctor, but things had changed so much, his eyes had been opened as well as his heart.

Ianto turned and faced Jack. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Finally some emotion, sure it was surprise, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Interested?" Jack smiled

Ianto was shocked, up until he left, life with Jack was mostly games of naked hide and seek, as well as shags in Jack's office. The Capt. wanted nothing to do with going on dates, or anything that hinted at a relationship.

Ianto took in a nervous breath. "Well ... as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

Jack was celebrating on the inside; not only did he get the response he wanted but he also got a one liner from the other man.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot." Jack said professionally even though he wanted to jump for joy.

Ianto nodded and took charge. "Right. Okay. I'll do this floor, don't want you getting overexcited, and you take the roof. You're good on roofs." He then stopped. "Jack? Why are we helping him?"

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." Jack said seriously. "By the way ... was that a yes?" Jack could not resist.

Embarrassed Ianto nodded. "Yes! Yes."

Jack was in full grin; he had his Ianto back.

 _"_ _In a very Unusual Way, I want to cry."_

Damn 456, he thought if he gave the alien what it wanted then it would leave Earth forever. He had been so wrong then, 456 had returned and its' demands were unacceptable. Jack was determined to stop it, and right by his side was Ianto Jones. He had been treating the other man terribly in the last couple of days, times were trying these days. Jack had been buried alive, the hub had been blown up, and Torchwood was public enemy number one with a bullet. The pair burst into parliament and stared down the alien only known as 456; it was only then did the monster release a gas in the building.

"We´ve gotta get you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can't!" Jack said panicking.

He never thought in a million eons that the alien would have been so ruthless.

Ianto shook his head, always the realist. "Too late. I breathed the air."

"There's gotta be something. There's gotta be an antidote!" Jack yelled.

456 challenged Jack. "You said you would fight."

"And I take it back, alright? I take it all back, but not him!" Jack pleaded.

Ianto stumbled a bit and then started to fall to the ground; Jack caught him, and fell to the floor with him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. No! Ianto. No." He held Ianto in his arms "It's all my fault." He felt a horrible sadness engulf him.

Ianto shook his head. "No it's not..."

"Don't speak, save your breath." Jack ordered knowing it was futile.

Jack felt the poison in him as well, shutting down his organs.

Ianto inhaled raggedly. "I love you, I..."

"Don't." Jack begged, he did not want to hear dying declarations. " Ianto. Ianto. Ianto, stay with me, Ianto." Jack was pleaded, and ordering at the same time. He was feeling the other man slip away. "…stay with me, please. Stay with me, stay with me, please, please." He said crying.

Ianto was crying too. "Hey, it was...good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

The Welshman's voice cracked a bit "Don´t forget me."

"Never could." Jack hiccupped a little.

Ianto twitched a little "A thousand years' time, you won't remember me."

"Yes, I will. I promise, I will." Jack vowed.

Ianto's eyes fluttered and closed, the taught muscles in his body went slack. His handsome face became a still mask of death.

"Ianto. Ianto? Don't go, don't leave me, please. Please, don't." Jack shook the man in his arms.

456 goaded. "You will die. And tomorrow your people will deliver the children."

Everything hurt, his heart was broken, and his world had collapsed. He looked up at 456 with hatred, his voice no longer functioning. Jack looked back at Ianto, and kissed him on the lips, before falling dead himself.

 _"_ _Something inside me goes weak. Something inside me surrenders, and you're the reason why. You're the reason why. You don't know what you do to me; you don't have a clue. You can't tell what it's like being me, looking at you. It scares me so, that I can hardly speak."_

Jack was back no one was sure he would come back to life after the ordeal with Abaddon; this was longest he had ever stayed demised. Ianto and Tosh were working on the rift manipulator getting it back online and in working order. Gwen was the only one not working; everyone else was busy getting the hub back in working order. Gwen was wallowing, while the others were keeping moving, each of them in their own way trying not to think about how easily they had been manipulated and turned against Jack. Everyone gasped and then smiled when Jack and Gwen appeared out of the morgue holding hands; Jack let go of Gwen when he laid eyes on Ianto. The two approached each other; Ianto started to offer Jack his hand for a handshake. Jack stepped closer and drew the other man into a hug; he then brought his hands up to Ianto's smooth neck and planted a passionate kiss on Ianto's lips. Jack was elated when the other man leaned in and responded to the kiss, the two men were in their own world where no words were needed.

 _"_ _In a very Unusual Way, I owe what I am to you. Though at times it appears I won't stay,_

 _I'll never go."_

"I found my doctor." Jack said as he looked at Owen and Ianto.

He really wished Owen would leave, but the Brit wanted answers.

Owen then said. "Did he fix you?"

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." Jack joked.

Owen rolled his eyes; he was glad that Jack was safe, but ticked that he tried to act like nothing had changed. Shit loads had changed; the whole of Torchwood had to be restructured since Jack up and left. It was insulting that the 51st century man came back and just figured he pick up where he left of, as if all their work while he gone meant nothing.

Ianto then asked. "Are you going back to him?"

More like he wanted to say, are you just going to up and leave us(or me) all over again; leave without a good-bye, or 'I'll be back'. When are you going to pop out for several months and leave us high and dry, and make us worry about you.?

"I came back for you." Jack said while looking at Ianto.

 _"_ _Special to me in my life since the first day that I met you; how could I ever forget you once you have touched my soul. In a very unusual way, you've made me whole."_

Jack had lost his love, killed his grandson, but saved the day. He did not feel like a hero; he felt his heart in pieces. He stood on the grassy hill wanting to be as far away from Earth as possible.

Gwen caught up with him, she was crying. "Are you ever coming back, Jack?"

"What for?" He said harshly.

The wholeness he had felt a week ago was gone, he felt shattered. He hugged Gwen and then pushed her away. A light engulfed him and in a flash he was gone from Cardiff, and gone from Earth.


End file.
